BlackEyed Susan
by ladykazekage
Summary: Oneshot. Corny and Luis's first time... That's all I can tell you... Mature! BoyxBoy!


WARNING: YAOI!!! BoyxBoy!!! A Guy and another Guy smexin' up! (Clear enough?)

The thought of _"Why did Kaye lend me this book?"_ ran across Corny's mind as he turned another page of the god-awful harlequin romance in front of him while lounging on his favorite old sofa, his back to the arm rest.

_Black-Eyed Susan_ it was called, on account of the heroine's name was Susan and she had, surprise surprise, black, smoldering eyes. On the cover was a woman, supposedly Susan, in the arms of a shirtless man. The woman had the most unbelievable mane of raven hair and gigantic knockers. The man seemed to be ravishing the woman in the middle of a field, and doing a fair job of it too it seemed, because her dress was already half-off, exposing her shoulder and the top of one of her unnaturally large, perfect breasts.

Corny could not see the appeal of the novel. It was trite, and definitely of dime-store quality. He couldn't even revel in the heady giddiness from the romance that such a book would offer to its readers. _"Thing is, most readers of this kind of book would be a girl, a hetero one at that." _thought Corny, though he seriously doubted he would have liked it even if he was some boy-crazy girl.

The only reason he was still reading the piece of trash that undeservedly called itself literature was that Kaye had lent it to him, and with such high praises. She had been giggly (very out of character for the usual serious Kaye) when she had been describing it to him and handed it over. If it had been any one else, he would have handed it back and humiliate it to his pleasure. But Kaye was his only true friend, and he felt an uncharacteristic need to _not_ hurt her feelings. She was the only one he cared about that deeply to actually put up with shit like the book in front of him. He blushed as he thought, _"Well, one of the only people I care about that much." _There certainly was someone _else_ that Corny held deep feelings for.

Which brought him to wonder, where was Luis? It was a Wednesday, so the coffee shop the three friends owned one floor down was closed (they never got much traffic on Wednesdays any way) and Luis didn't have any appointments for any supernaturally-duped humans. He always tried to schedule around their day off, so that he and Corny could do stuff together. Corny blushed again as he thought about his recently-acquired boyfriend. Luis was surprisingly a closet romantic, despite his cold exterior, as well as a great cook. Those two facets of his amazingly complex personality often combined in unexpected lovely little surprises, including picnics in the park, or candlelight dinners in nice secluded areas. It was nice how much effort Luis could put in their relationship. In the back of his mind, a feeling of guilt, like a tongue of flame, flared up. Corny was horrible with relationships. Hell, he never had a friend until just about a year ago, and he had always been bullied while growing up.

And yet, it did not make sense. If _anyone_ grew up in seclusion, hiding under a rock, it was Luis. _"Lord knows how many years he was in that squalid cave with just his younger brother and that drugged-out bitch." _Yet, _Luis_ was the one with all of the people/relationship skills. Go figure.

Deciding that thoughts about his boyfriend were too distracting, Corny tried to veer away from his favorite subject of thought and focus on the book in front of him. Easier said than done, as it turned out. He ached to set the book down and pick up something more interesting, (like the pile of _shonen-ai_ manga he had recently purchased and had stashed under his bed) but he felt that unsettling obligation. At the very least he should know the plot of the book so he could talk about it with Kaye when he handed it back (hopefully one conversation was all it would take. He certainly couldn't imagine talking about the stupid book more than once.) If it was a well-known book, he might have gotten the plot of the internet. But it was an old novel, probably out of production, the kind you would only find in obscure used-book stores and garage sales. No Sparknotes for him.

Soft, padded footsteps sounded from behind him, and suddenly a large figure blocked his light, causing Corny to tilt his head back to look up. What he saw was an appealing sight. There was Luis, with his beaded braids hanging down and swinging, and two mismatched eyes, one a rich chestnut brown and the other a pale creamy white, staring down at him. Corny could tell he was smiling slightly, though from his point of view, it looked like the corner of Luis's lips were curling down, not up.

"Hey." said a chocolately-rich voice as a pair of soft lips reached down to cover Corny's. Luis's lips gently pressed against Corny's. Corny inhaled deeply, taking in scent of rosemary and wormwood that Luis wore like cologne. Many hours of making poultices and powders to ward of faery curses had caused the smell of Luis's natural ingredients to seem to seep into his skin, giving him a smell that always reminded the brunette of incense.

"What are you reading?" inquired Luis as he broke from the kiss and reached to snatch the book. Corny held it away to make sure the braided-boy couldn't see it, especially the cover. It was bad enough that he had to _read_ the awful thing; he didn't want to give Luis any ammo to tease him with on top of that. That would just be adding insult to injury. He already got an earful about his comic and manga preferences, he didn't need another reminder of how dorky, awkward, and all around _corny_ he was compared to the street-wise Luis.

"Nothing, just something Kaye lent me." Corny said, while flashing his widest and hopefully most convincing smile as he subtly tried to cram the book under the couch cushion he was sitting on. "Where were you?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject and looking up at Luis.

Lips twitched into an apologetic smile. "Sorry, had an emergency visitor. Some idiot took an egg from some faery folk and buried it under their commands. Apparently he was _supposed _to gain all the riches of the world. Instead, he seemed to continue to _lose_ all of his money."

"An egg?" Corny asked, dubious that anyone would be stupid enough to fall for something so ridiculous.

"Mm hmm," Luis said, while bending down for another quick chaste kiss. Once finished, he continued. "It's called an egg curse. Fey seem rather fond of them. It's an old spell, Celtic in origin. Generally you're supposed to steal an egg from another farm and plant it on your land. Then you get all of _that_ farm's fertility placed on your land. Obviously in this case, the reverse happened."

"So how do you break it?"

"Just sprinkle some salt over the place the egg was buried. Pretty simple." Luis finished explaining.

"Well, salt always did taste good on eggs." mumbled Corny.

Chuckling softly, Luis bent down for a third time to touch his lips to Corny's. Gently moving his lips against Corny's, Luis was able to create a wonderful sensation, making Corny want to moan in appreciation. Cool metal of the ring that pierced Luis's lower lip rubbed against Corny, feeling oddly nice. A callused hand, rough from years on the street, reached down to cup the white boy's angular left cheek, and a thumb rubbed a smoothing circle over the highest point of the cheekbone. Corny stretched his neck, trying to reach more of Luis to deepen the kiss, but his efforts were useless as Luis broke away with a small sigh.

"So what do you want to do today?" Luis whispered, while twining a long finger through the short hairs at the back of Corny's neck, causing a shiver to roll through him.

"This. This is good." Corny's voice dropped to a husky whisper. Lips connected again, and Corny could feel the smirk of his partner, obviously amused at Corny's response.

Lips softly pressed against each other, creating electric thrills. A warm, wet tongue slid against the bottom of Corny's lips, making him release a sigh of pleasure. The noise was quickly swallowed up by Luis's mouth as he began to probe the inside of Corny's mouth, mapping the inside. He swiped across the roof of Corny's mouth before teasing his tongue.

Corny reveled in the pleasure of the kiss. The angle was odd; they'd never kissed upside down. Well, while _Corny_ was upside down. Or maybe it was Luis… Either way, it was almost like the infamous Spiderman kiss. _"Does that make me Mary Jane, or Spiderman?"_ Corny wondered.

Soon, the hand that had been caressing Corny's cheek began to travel, lightly gliding over the exposed skin of Corny's neck. He shuddered as Luis's fingers, barely touching, smoothed over his skin, reaching around to the other side. It was surprisingly erotic, to be in such a vulnerable position. With his left hand wrapped around Corny's neck, if Luis were to squeeze just hair harder, he would be strangling Corny, something the brunette was sure the other was capable of. Instead, he laid still, placing his trust in Luis, freeing himself of worry and relaxing into the touch. It felt incredible.

A gasp fell from Corny's kiss-swollen lips as a devious hand played along the opening of his shirt's neck hole, and then dived further in. Rough fingers touched rapidly heating skin, and one lone sharp fingernail trailed a path across Corny's chest. He gasped when he felt that same fingernail come close to a very sensitive nipple. The gasp widened his mouth, allowing Luis to further deepen the kiss, making it grow with passion and fervor. A soft pinch and Corny was moaning in ecstasy, desperately wanting more.

Oxygen flooded Corny's lungs as Luis's lips left his. He sat on the couch, panting softly, and resting his head back on the arm rest. Luis knelt down, placing his head right next to Corny's, gazing at him with what could definitely be construed as a besotted expression. His hand still rested on Corny's chest, inside his shirt, while tracing a small circle repeatedly.

"You're so beautiful." whispered Luis into Corny's right ear. Corny blushed, both at the sentence, and the passion and emotion in which Luis had said it. Luis really believed what he had said, even if Corny knew it wasn't true and that his partner must be certifiable.

"I think the accepted vernacular for men is 'handsome'" he shot back, keeping in character of the cold, sarcastic dweeb, while his body screamed to give up the façade and just kiss the boy next to him.

"But it's true." the other boy said, all the while chuckling softly. His voice adopted a low husky whisper that made Corny want to melt like chocolate on a warm day. "You're beautiful. Your eyes…" he paused to sweep back a stray lock of Corny's hair to get a better look, "So bright, intelligent, focused… That blush you're wearing is quite endearing as well." Corny blushed harder as Luis took a pause to study him some more. "You are absolutely gorgeous, especially when you moan my name like that."

Taken aback by the last statement, it was all Corny could do to stammer out, "I-I wasn't moaning your name." "_I _was _moaning though__…" _he thought.

A chuckle. "Not yet you weren't, but you will be." Luis quickly stood, retracting his arm from the confines of Corny's shirt. Corny held back a groan from the heat loss, anticipating what was coming next.

Apparently what was next was Luis coming around, and sitting right down on Corny's lap.

Luis positioned his knees on either side of his boyfriend's body, squeezing gently. Then he placed both hands on the arm rest and loomed over Corny, staring down at him intensely. Corny shuddered as he saw Luis lean his head closer to his own, but still managing to keep just out of reach, much to Corny's disappointment.

Angling his head, Luis began to kiss the side of Corny's face, covering a cheek with light feathery touches. The cold metal of Luis's piercings served to cool Corny's flushed cheeks, but not nearly enough. Traveling around, the black-haired boy brought his lips close to Corny's left ear and blew gently. Corny shivered, and could feel a familiar sensation starting in his stomach and traveling lower and lower. The kissing proceeded to his neck, accompanied by random bites and tender soothing licks. It was all Corny could do to not moan, but through some superhuman feat, he was able to pull it off. He didn't want it to stop the very enjoyable activity they were participating in because Kaye heard some strange foreign noise and decided to come investigate. There was also his pride to think about. It would be embarrassing to moan so wantonly after a few kisses, even if that was exactly what Corny's body wanted to do.

As if knowing the reason behind Corny's hesitation, (or at least half of it) Luis whispered, "You don't have to worry, Kaye's not here. I saw her leave with Roiben not ten minutes ago. You can make all the noise you want."

There was something in the way the last statement was said that sent a rolling wave of chills down Corny's spine. The implication behind it was so obvious, nearly no subtlety at all. Corny reached up with his arms and wrapped them around Luis's neck, trying to bring him closer. He wanted to feel Luis's strong body on him so badly, and the black boy was not cooperating at all.

Corny felt the smirk from his boyfriend on his skin, the small metal ring rubbing against him. Large, powerful hands traveled down to the hemline of Corny's shirt, and began rub at some of the exposed skin where the fabric rode up. Calloused thumb pads created soothing circles on hips. Corny moaned, louder than the last time, as Luis suddenly bit down on his neck, creating a small mark.

Soon, the shirt was slowly being removed from Corny's body, meeting absolutely no protests from the man himself. Luis's hot mouth covered a newly exposed nipple, licking gently and sucking. Corny arched his back and entwined his fingers in Luis's braids, needing something to anchor himself as another wave of pleasure rushed through him and threatened to knock him over and pull him down into the depths of pleasure.

Then something sharp began to nibble at the extremely sensitive nub, and Corny cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Just as the nibbling was becoming almost painful, Luis backed off and blew cool air on the abused skin. Then he switched and began to assault the other nipple.

"Ah…ahh…_.__Luis_…" the moan fell from his lips before Corny could stop himself.

"I told you that you would be moaning my name." Luis replied, sounding slightly smug, while kissing at Corny's chest. "That was just the first one. You'll be saying it a lot more."

Corny threw his head back and let out a soft groan. He couldn't deny that Luis's words were extremely seductive, causing his lower body to respond eagerly. As much as he would have liked to keep his pride intact, Corny knew that he would do anything, no matter how degrading, if it meant Luis kept doing what he was doing with his extremely sinful mouth. _"God, I'm such a masochist."_ he thought.

Luis's body left his momentarily as he quickly removed his shirt, exposing a nicely toned chest, the kind one could get extremely jealous over, and Corny would have, if it weren't for the fact that he got to touch the nearly-perfect chest. It was smooth, ebony-colored, only slightly marred by one or two scars, lighter in color than the surrounding skin.

Suddenly, fingers were struggling with a clasp and zipper, and in a quick second, Corny was exposed to his underwear. Corny blushed brightly as his arousal was making itself very obvious, creating a small tent-like effect in his underpants, which suddenly seemed to have shrunk.

The devilish fingers reached for fabric again, but Corny shot out his hand, grabbing a hold of a wrist.

"Wait…" he said, embarrassed by the whole situation. There he was, nearly naked in a living room, where a certain female friend of his could walk in at any moment. He was also somewhat embarrassed at the fact that Luis seemed to be gaining all the control of the situation, and Corny wasn't sure how comfortable he was with that. He might have been a submissive, docile masochist, but the whole thing did seem a bit fast. He had only been innocently (sorta) kissing his boyfriend not five minutes ago, right? Or had more time passed than he was aware of?

Luis was staring at him anxiously, so Corny tried to explain his hesitation, or at least half of it. "What if Kaye…"

But he was cut off from finishing as Luis's lips descended his own, pulling him into a deep kiss. Corny again tasted the metal of Luis's piercing, finding the taste surprisingly arousing.

Luis's lips left his and traveled over to Corny's left ear. "I told you, I saw Kaye leave with Roiben at least a half hour ago. She was carrying picnic basket, a very i_large_/ipicnic basket. They'll be gone for hours. We have all the time in the world."

Hesitating slightly, Corny whispered back, "Okay."

The smile Luis must have been wearing was clearly evident in his voice. "Good boy. Now, would you sit up for a second?"

Corny complied, pulling himself up and resting his back against the arm rest. Luis was still on all fours, but now Corny's face was a whole lot closer to his, a whole lot easier to kiss, for instance.

But that didn't seem to be Luis's plan. "Lift up your body."

Again, Corny did as instructed. Adroit fingers reached around his back, and began tugging down his boxers, while simultaneously caressing his backside, causing him to moan in a quiet voice.

Once past Corny's hips, Luis made quick work of removing the boxers, and leaned back, sitting down on his legs. Scooting back a little more, he leaned forward again, coming closer to Corny's body and especially his very erect member.

A split second later, Corny realized what Luis was attempting to do, and snapped out a hand, pushing against Luis's shoulder. This effectively stopped Luis, but made him turn his head up at Corny, questioning his actions.

Corny wasn't sure why he had stopped Luis, surely what had been coming next would have been extremely pleasurable. But somehow it seemed strange to think of Luis doing i_that_/i to him. Cool, calm, collected Luis did not belong in such a submissive position. It was emasculating, something that did not work for Luis.

"What's the matter?" Luis asked, bringing his face closer to Corny's face. Corny blushed hard as he tried to think of a way to explain his intangible thoughts.

"I-it just seems kind of weird to see you…" he almost didn't finish, as he realized how stupid he sounded, even to himself, "see you down there…" he petered off, hoping Luis still understood the implication.

The next statement completely surprised Corny. "Isn't how they do it in your _shonen-ai_ mangas?" Corny's blush came back, with a vengeance. Any blood that was traveling south quickly raced up to his face.

"Y-you read them?" this situation was quickly growing from slightly uncomfortable to mortifyingly embarrassing.

Luis's lips turned up in a smile, probably at Corny's reaction. "They're very…educational. Taught me a lot of things. I've notice that it's always the one on top that seems to give the head job, and then those pretty boys blush so cutely." Luis was teasing him, taking obvious enjoyment from it.

"So you're the one on top now?" demanded Corny, voice rising. He wasn't really angry, and if Luis had insisted on the position, he would have gladly given it up. Corny was really only lashing out because embarrassment had just gotten him in a messier situation, and anger seemed like the next logical emotion to try to use to dig himself out.

Luis's lips connected to Corny's, and the brunette temporarily forgot everything, including the fact that he was sitting butt naked on a couch, while he and his boyfriend argued over something he didn't necessarily want to. In fact, at that point, Corny didn't give a fuck who was on top or not, so long as Luis kept kissing him. Luis was quite good at convincing people to do something they originally thought they might not want to do.

The ebony-skinned boy pulled back, i_long_/i before Corny could even begin to say he was satisfied. Luis's lips got close to Corny's again, within a centimeter. Corny could feel Luis's cool breath on his skin, as he nerves screamed to have the infinitely small space to be closed up again.

"I will be, if you want me to." Luis replied in answer to Corny's earlier question.

There was nothing more Corny wanted than that at the moment. He desperately wanted to be dominated by Luis, believing that such an experience would be absolutely mind-blowing. But he had to give some sort of front of resistance, as if he was reluctant to the idea. For his dignity's sake.

"Fine." he muttered, trying to sound slightly bitter. However, Luis clearly saw through the act, and kissed Corny's cheek gently. After a series of kisses, Luis's mouth was close to Corny's ear.

"Then I'm going to make you blush just like those pretty boys." he whispered hotly.

Corny was already well on his way to blushing like the heroes in his perverted imported comic books. His face ached from the heat on his cheeks as they grew redder.

Luis resumed his position, and slowly lowered his head, until his eyes were level with the tip of Corny's length. Corny almost whimpered as Luis stood still, making no move toward the engorged member, but breathing hot air onto the sensitive tip. Then, his tongue came out, and licked the underside of Corny, from hilt to top.

He was going at such an agonizingly slow pace, and Corny really just wanted Luis to get it over with. It was sort of Corny's first blowjob, and the whole experience seemed kind of… awkward. It still seemed strange to have Luis on his knees like that, but Corny tried to relax and just go along with it. _"If only he would hurry up."_

But Luis kept with his slow pace, wrapping his mouth only around the very tip of Corny's manhood, flicking a hot tongue into the slit located there. Moans fell from Corny's lips faster than he could hold them back, and the flushed, feverish feeling in his mind grew as the pleasure did.

The mouth moved down the shaft at a snail's pace. Not being able to handle the teasing anymore, Corny grabbed Luis's head and tried to push him down. His body was beyond control, merely seeking release. His thoughts could not reach his body to signal it at all.

Pushing against the hands, Luis reached around his head to where Corny's fingers were entwined with his braids. He gently detangled them, hardly finding any resistance in the suddenly limp digits. He squeezed them in chastisement, but gently. He continued with his most current assault on Corny's pleasure sensors.

Corny felt some amazement at the fact that Luis was able to go all the way to the hilt of his member. Corny was wrapped up in the most heavenly feeling. The situation certainly wasn't awkward anymore. He didn't want it to stop at anytime, while at the same time begging for release.

Luis's devilish tongue began to move, flicking over the vein on the underside of Corny. He began to use his lips to cause suction on Corny, which was almost too much. The only thing keeping Corny from losing control was the slow pace Luis insisted on. Strangely though, the pace did cause to excite Corny more and more. He was practically begging for release by the time Luis started humming a tuneless song, the vibrations causing Corny to shiver with pleasure.

"Ah…ahh… I don't…" Corny couldn't finish his sentence, the pleasure was becoming too much. Luis went up to tongue the tip of the length, paying extra attention to the leaking slit. Then back down, never losing his suction, and backup, bobbing his head along. Corny watched, transfixed to see Luis doing such wonderful things to him. Never in his wildest dreams, had he thought he'd see Luis doing this. _"Well, maybe in a few…"_ Corny thought, blushing. But he certainly never thought it could happen in real life.

Corny cried out again when Luis not only slowly sped his pace up, but also introduced a new element. Something sharp gently scraped against the sensitive skin of Corny's erection. _"Teeth." _Corny groaned, _"He's using his teeth." _and he moaned again.

It was becoming too much. There was no way Corny could last any longer. He panted fast, barely keeping up with the sensations Luis was creating. His body was becoming flushed, hot, and feverish, as a familiar feeling started in his abdomen.

"Luis… I'm-" but before he finished, Luis gave one long suck, and it happened. Corny exploded, only feeling a shimmer of embarrassment at the fact that he had came into Luis's mouth, as the pleasure he was feeling completely wiped out any coherent thought from his mind.

It was over in less than a minute, and left Corny panting, completely limp. Luis swallowed what was in his mouth and brought his lips up to Corny's neck. He began kissing lightly, where the long column of pale flesh met Corny's shoulder. The only sounds in the room were Corny's heavy breathing and Luis's kisses. Corny turned his head left, toward Luis, exposing more of his neck to the other boy. Kisses were trailed up Corny's neck, and right under his ear lobe. Luis chewed gently on the exposed flesh, somehow relaxing Corny, who was slowly gaining consciousness, as well as most of the blood to his veins.

"Corny," Luis whispered, right into Corny's ear. Corny felt the hot air, coming out in small pants from Luis. "Corny," he continued, voice strained "Do you want to continue this?"

_"Continue?" _Corny was sure what Luis meant when he said continue. It involved a lot of things, primarily the use of a bedroom. Lovely images filled Corny's mind, and they certainly looked like fun. But did he want to continue at all?

He had only done _those_ sorts of things once, with the faery Nephmael, though Corny could barely remember anything about the experience. It was all heady, and mind-fogging. That relationship had been filled with lust, nothing else, so it had gone out fast, burning as brightly and quickly as a small firecracker. But with Luis, their relationship was more comparable to a large candle, burning brightly sure, but also burning steadily. There was plenty of lust, but also love and compassion. From the beginning neither had made a move to deepen their relationship on that level. They both seemed to know that they shouldn't. Even if Corny had wanted to consummate their relationship at the very beginning, he knew, instinctually, that their relationship needed to be taken slowly, to have all the small moments treasured deeply. They would get to the point to have sex when they got there, at their own time, at their own pace. Was that time now?

"Corny?" Luis whispered again, taking his head away from the side of Corny's face, and meeting him eye to eye. They were soul-searching eyes, one black, one white. They were clouded over, even the dark one, from lust, but deep down Corny saw a flicker of light that he always saw in Luis's eyes when they looked at him. The flicker was all he needed to make him come to his decision.

"Yes, I would like to continue." his voice was breathy, still having almost no control over his body, let alone vocal cords. Luis gave a secret smile, one he rarely showed to anybody. He grabbed Corny's hand and brought the pale boy to his feet. The sudden altitude change shocked Corny out of his stupor.

"Wait, Luis!" the other boy was moving far too fast for Corny. He couldn't move his feet fast enough. "Let me get some pants or something." It felt strange to walk around in his birthday suit.

A pull on Corny's arm, and his lips crashed with Luis's. It was a small, quick kiss, but so sweet. "Where we're going," Luis said in a husky voice, "You won't need them."

This point seemed so inarguable, that Corny shut up, and allowed himself to be dragged by Luis again. The pair exited the small living room, which was situated in the middle of the top floor between the front where a bathroom and spare room laid and the back end where three separate bedrooms were. The two boys traveled down a short hallway, and eventually got to Luis's room, the farthest right of the three rooms, where the dark-skinned boy proceeded to open the door.

Luis room was painted a soothing pale blue. The effect was calming, as wide expanses of a pale ocean swam in front of Corny's eyes. A neat desk sat in a corner, where a small organized system of folders where set up, along with a recently renovated computer from Corny. A tidy bed was in the opposite corner of the desk, sheets and pillows straight and tucked. Both pieces of furniture faced a wall of bookshelves, nearly filled with many large, leather-bound volumes almost all pertaining to faery-lore.

Corny was gently pushed down onto the soft bed, fabric rubbing against his naked body. Luis kissed him, pressing Corny's head down until it rested on a pillow. The kiss was hot, insistent, and begged for entrance. Corny gave willingly, while taking what Luis was offering him. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Luis strong neck, bringing him and his warmth much closer. A strong tongue flicked across Corny's own, tasting familiar and strange at the same time. _"That must be what I taste like."_ Corny thought as he realized what the strange taste was.

Hands traveled down, caressing the smooth skin of Corny's exposed chest, rubbing with the heels. Corny groaned, as one hand moved over a nipple, both of which were becoming erect again from arousal. That wasn't the only thing becoming aroused either.

The kiss deepened, and Corny lost himself to the pleasure of it. Electricity raced though his nerves, lighting up every single pleasure receptor. He felt like he was on fire, like he was drowning in flames. It was amazing that he could fell this good, this quickly, because of Luis.

Corny pulled on Luis's neck, pressing his heated skin up against Luis's own smooth chest. The temperature grew, but Corny didn't care. He could burn up into a little black crisp, and he wouldn't care, as long as Luis didn't stop.

Corny's arousal rubbed up against Luis's clothed one, causing the black boy to stop kissing to groan low in his throat. It was a new noise to Corny, and a delicious one. Corny wanted to hear it again, hear Luis make such enticing, arousing sounds, knowing _he _was the cause of it.

Corny arched his back, grinding his lower half right up into the seat of Luis's pants. The pleasure was amazing, but not as good as the look on Luis's face. Eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open as he groaned loudly. It was intoxicating, Corny realized, to have so much power over someone else, power to cause unbelievable joy. He let out his own soft moan, harmonizing with Luis.

So caught up in his new found power was he, that Corny was completely shocked when he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach. He immediately got onto all fours, and made to turn around, but Luis pinned Corny under his strong body.

"Naughty naughty Corny." Luis whispered, right next to Corny's ear. Their new position was strange. Corny could not see Luis at all, but he could sense him. All he had to go by were his ears and touch. Not knowing where Luis would strike next was panicking, and exhilarating at the same time.

Soft lips kissed at the nape of Corny's neck, which was much more sensitive than previously believed to be. Luis's hard chest could be felt at Corny's back, and that was comforting at least. Corny knew Luis was still there, no matter how intangible he seemed at the moment. He moaned as Luis kissed right behind his ear, whispering many soft, loving words. The closet romantic in Luis was coming out, but Corny hardly complained.

Corny's erection was becoming more and more engorged as Luis all-too-skillful tongue played with his ear. He felt a finger trace a curvy line down his spine and reach lower, exploring new territory. He yelped as a finger played along where Corny's buttocks separated and dived in between the two mounds of flesh. They lightly caressed the hidden bud located there.

"Wait, Luis- not there!" blood rushed to Corny's face again. "It's, I mean-" his sentence faltered.

"I have to prepare you, or else it will hurt, and I don't want to do that." Luis told Corny, trying to soothe him. Corny didn't respond, but his face did grow redder as one finger continued to play with the small opening. Against his best wishes, Corny admitted to himself that it _did_ sort of felt good, but it was still embarrassing.

Cool air hit Corny's back as Luis suddenly moved. Before he could turn around and try and locate the other boy, a cold liquid slid down his backside, causing Corny to yelp in surprise.

"Don't worry, it's just lotion." Luis said, while resuming his original position at Corny's back. A finger, now slicked up with the makeshift lubricant, again reached for Corny's small bud, and played with the puckered flesh. Then, it delved in.

Corny gasped at the intrusion. It felt so weird. He didn't have any experience with a situation like this. Nephmael certainly hadn't been considerate enough to ever prepare him before. It was weird, as the Luis's other hand reached around to play with a nipple, to be touched by Luis inside and out.

"So soft…" Luis mumbled, barely audible, though Corny heard him through his panting, causing him to blush for the umpteenth time. He was moaning now as Luis stroked his inner walls, making Corny's urgent need grow worse.

Suddenly, another finger was added, and the pleasure he had been feeling changed back to a feeling of being uncomfortable; just on the brink of being considered painful. "Ahh… Luis…" Corny gasped out, voice laced with just a trace of pain. Luis kissed Corny's neck, trying to distract him as his fingers scissor inside of Corny, stretching in ways his body wasn't used to.

"Shh… it'll be okay. I swear, it'll feel good." Luis's words of comfort were just what Corny needed. He was starting to loosen up, and the pleasure was coming back. That is, until, Luis added another finger. Then Corny naturally tensed up, tears dotting his eyes from the discomfort.

"Luis, no more… please." Corny begged, not caring how whiney he sounded. Luis said it was suppose to feel good, and Corny had a dim recollection that sex equaled nice feelings. This certainly wasn't a nice feeling.

"No more, I promise." Luis whispered back, "But I need you to relax."

Corny tried to relax, but found it hard. Luis pinched one of Corny's nipples, rolling it between index finger and thumb to distract him from the pain, but it wasn't working.

Then Luis found something that made all of the pain and suffering worth it. A small bundle of nerves. Luis lightly brushed over the hidden sweet spot, and Corny cried with pleasure.

"Luis!"

But Luis ignored Corny for awhile, focusing all of his energy on stretching and preparing Corny. He continued to brush against the sensitive spot, causing Corny to writhe with pleasure. Finally, Corny spoke.

"Luis, I'm about to come, so hurry up already!"

This caused Luis to chuckle, finding amusement in Corny wish for haste.

"If that's what you want." he whispered, biting softly on the rim of one of Corny's ears.

"Yes… Come on already." Corny moaned, not able to stand it for one more moment.

Corny heard the sound of a clasp and zipper being loosened and realized in the back of his head that Luis was getting rid of his last piece of clothing. Corny blushed, realizing that he had only seen his boyfriend naked from the waist up. He began to grow curious, and turned his head as far as he could. What he saw made him turn his entire body around, to get a better view.

There was Luis, completely devoid of all clothing, and looking like a god. Strong calf muscles flexed with perfection under smooth ebony skin. A flat stomach dipped low, causing the eyes to trail down to the main attraction. What was there, made Corny gasp, as well make him lose a lot of color from his cheeks.

Luis was big, much bigger than Corny had thought he would be. A thought entered Corny's mind as he remembered what he and Luis had been planning on doing just a few seconds ago. _"That will never fit! If three fingers hurt, than that thing will rip me apart!"_ Corny thought, and quickly lost courage from such negative thoughts.

"What's the matter Corny?" Luis asked, cupping one of Corny's cheeks and stroking it with his thumb. He had grown concerned when he saw the color loss in the brunette's face.

"Um…" Corny was finding it difficult to say what was on his mind. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He had never been one to compare sizes, not even in the locker rooms during High School gym class, where showers were mandatory and the boys got to display what God had bestowed upon them for the entire world to see. He had always politely averted his eyes and tried to ignore several of the comments on the subject that were flung around the room. But with that _thing _staring him right in the face, it was hard for Corny to ignore.

"You're stereotypically big…" he finally eked out, blush slowly growing stronger.

"Stereotypically-?" Luis began, dropping his hand from Corny's face. He was confused by Corny's choice of words, but was interrupted by Corny's hasty reply and explanation.

"You know how they say black people are usually well-endowed down _there._" Corny was blushing so hard. Why was this so difficult to say? Obviously he had not chosen his stupid words correctly. He should have just sad that _it_ was too big and no way in hell was _it_ going to fit. _"Keep it Simple Stupid!" _had been one of his High School English teacher's favorite mottos, and Corny was often the receiving end of the line because of his tendency to ramble. Too bad he hadn't grown out of that habit.

"Who's they?" asked Luis, gaining entertainment from Corny's red face, which continued to deepen in color.

"You, just… they! When you hear people say 'You know what they say…' followed by some cliché and whatnot. You know what I'm talking about!" Corny was not amused that Luis would be taking advantage of this situation by finding enjoyment in it.

"So what exactly are you saying?" asked Luis.

Corny finally blurted out what he should have said from the beginning. "I don't think you're going to fit!"

Luis blinked for a few seconds, and then he laughed right out loud, hard too. He threw his head back and guffawed at the ceiling with mirth, tears rolling down his face.

"It's not that funny." Corny grumbled. He crossed his arms and waited for Luis to stop, but he didn't look like he was going to stop at any time.

"Luis!" Corny yelled, trying to get his attention. It didn't work, so Corny finally said with an edge of bitterness, "Fine then, if that's how it is." and moved to get up.

A hand wrapped around one of Corny's wrists, pulling him back on the bed. Luis's eyes, though still shaking with laughter, held warmth in them, warmth for Corny, as well as an apology. He leaned forward, a placed a small kiss on Corny's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, I know, but you're just so damn hysterical."

"Thanks." Corny drawled out sarcastically.

"You would have laughed too if you could have seen your face." Luis assured Corny. "You make things way too complicated sometimes. But that's one of the things I love about you."

Corny turned his head away, too ashamed to meet Luis eyes head on. He was embarrassed at his childish behavior, and now he was embarrassed by Luis's sappy words.

To get Corny's attention back, Luis leaned forward and gave his surly boyfriend a small, sweet kiss on the lips. Corny responded reluctantly at first, but soon began to kiss back. He used to be such a good grudge-holder, but Corny had soon realized after first going out with Luis that it was incredibly hard for Corny to stay mad at the other boy for very long.

The kiss pushed Corny's body back down onto the bed, head resting on a pillow. Luis loomed over him, and looked straight into Corny's eyes after he had stopped kissing him.

"You make me laugh like I haven't laughed in years. I used to think the whole world was some cold, cynical place, and my personality reflected those views. But when I met you, I found so much warmth, warmth I hadn't felt since my parents died. Everyday I have with you makes me glad I'm alive, where before I would have gladly died, if it wasn't for the fact that I needed to protect my brother…"

Luis's eyes dimmed, losing their brightness, as memories of his dead brother floated before him. Corny raised a hand, stroking Luis's face sympathetically. He knew what Luis must have been thinking, Corny experiencing the same thoughts periodically. _"Why?"_ he would think from time to time. _"Why her? Why did she have to go? Why couldn't I save her?"_

Corny's hand seemed to bring Luis's mind back to the present. He smiled down on Corny, the light returning to his eyes.

"I love you, Cornelius."

Such simple words, hardly more than a few syllables, but they had Corny's head reeling. They were powerful words, ones that should never be spoken casually. Corny knew Luis would never say such heavy words flippantly, especially not with such a serious tone. They were real, as real as the feelings Corny felt himself.

Tears rolled down Corny's face, and he made no effort to stop them. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Luis's neck before replying. "I love you too Luis." and reached up to kiss the other boy.

A light, heady feeling of joy washed through Corny's body. His heart beat seemed to grow with every second, and Corny began to doubt if his chest could hold it in. He felt so light, as light as air, as he laid on Luis's bed and kissed the man on top of him.

Soon the kisses grew hot, and passionate. Corny was burning up from the heat, as Luis's hands began to travel downward and caress sensitive skin.

"Ah…mmm…_Luis_" Corny moaned out.

"Corny, I can't wait anymore, I have to have you."

"Please, _Luis."_ was all Corny could reply with, as his mind temporarily shut off.

Corny felt something hard and smooth poke at his behind as his legs were spread wide. Soon, it began pushing forward, searching for Corny's hidden entrance. He gasped when it finally found what it was looking for and began to dive in. Pain stabbed at him like rusty knives.

"Luis!" Corny cried out. It was so painful, and Corny felt like he was going to be ripped in half. Fat tears rolled down his face. "_This was supposed to feel good!" _thought Corny, _"This is the exact opposite of good!" _Corny might have had a masochist streak a mile wide, but his body was unused to such an ache, and the only thing he felt was the stinging, not pleasure.

Luis grunted as he squeezed himself in Corny's very tight passage. He went as slowly as possible, one because it was hard to fit him inside and two for Corny's sake. He looked down and saw the tears from Corny's eyes. He bent down, licking away the salty tears, and kissing his boyfriend, trying to distract Corny from the pain.

With a final gasp from Corny, Luis became full seated within Corny. The pair of boys both panted; Corny from the pain of being stretched so far and Luis from the pain of being squeezed so tightly. They sat there for a few moments. Luis quickly became accustomed to the vice-like grip on his length, but Corny was taking longer to loosen up.

"Relax." Luis whispered soothingly "If you relax, it'll stop hurting faster."

Corny tried to do as the other boy said, but found it exceedingly difficult. His body was sending signals to his brain that he was being assaulted, that the pain was coming from being attacked. His brain's response was to make Corny tense up, to curl into a fetal position.

Luis, seeing Corny's difficulty, began kissing him on the lips, while his hands went to go play with Corny's nipples. Pinching them between is fingers, Luis rolled the sensitive nubs. Corny moaned, focusing on what Luis was doing with his hands. Thankfully, the pleasure began to override the pain from down below, and soon Corny was relaxed. He became so relaxed that the throbbing slowly, very slowly, began to ebb away, bliss leisurely taking its place.

"Are you ready?" Luis asked, not wanting to cause Corny anymore pain.

Corny nodded his head, biting his lip in preparation for what was coming next.

"I swear, it'll feel good." Luis promised, trying to be comforting. It helped a little, but Corny knew it was still going to be painful for awhile.

Luis pulled back until only the tip of his erection remained inside of Corny. Then, he slowly thrusted forward.

Corny groaned. It hurt when Luis moved, but he was surprised to find it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Luis set up a slow rhythm, one that Corny could keep up with. Soon, Corny was unconsciously meeting every thrust with his own body, making Luis go deeper and deeper inside him. Corny still bit his lip, trying to find the pleasure Luis had promised him, the pleasure Corny knew he should be feeling.

Then it happened. Luis again brushed over the small bundle of nerves deep within Corny. Any pain was washed away as stars lit up in front of Corny's eyes. He moaned, as Luis continued to touch Corny's sweet spot.

"_Luis…_" Corny groaned out, as his inner walls squeezed around Luis, trying to keep him inside longer. Luis's stroke sped up, and he began to groan with Corny.

Soon the thrusts came in a feverish pitch, but Corny begged for more.

"Harder…harder…"

Luis complied and pounded harder, causing Corny to moan. Luis reached between them and began to stroke Corny's forgotten member, in time with his own thrusts.

It was all quickly becoming too much for Corny. Everything Luis was doing was causing waves and waves of pleasure to roll through his body, and he could barely keep up with it. He was drowning in the pleasure, it filled his lungs until he couldn't breathe or think.

"Luis…Luis I'm going to come…" Corny managed to groan out. His length was throbbing, begging for release as liquid fire pooled in his abdomen and moved further south. Corny knew what was coming next.

His body could not take any more. It was suffering from sensory overdrive and was on the brink of collapse. What Corny had been begging for finally happened.

"Luis!"

Corny finally found the release he had been searching for. He came, right onto Luis's hand, as one final potent wave of absolute bliss crashed through him, nearly making him pass out. Corny's orgasm caused him to tense up, squeezing Luis hard. It wasn't long before Luis found completion himself.

"Corny…" he groaned out. Corny felt something warm and wet shoot into him as Luis collapsed right on top of him. The pair panted, their hot breath filling the room. Sweat glistened off their bodies from the exertion of their activity. Luis wrapped his arms around Corny, bringing him closer.

After a few minutes, once most of their blood had returned to each of the boy's brains and they could think straight, Luis slowly pulled out of Corny. They continued to lie on Luis's bed, not saying a word, merely reveling in the feeling of being so close to each other.

Exhaustion unexpectedly hit Corny, and he tried to stifle a yawn, to no avail. Luis caught him in the act, and chuckled softly.

"Go ahead, sleep. You're going to need all the strength you can get. I'm afraid you're in for a rude awakening tomorrow."

Corny knew Luis was right, but didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to open them and not find Luis there.

But his tired mind could not stand the stress of trying to stay awake.

"Promise you'll stay." Corny mumbled out, as his eye lids slowly closed.

"I promise. Besides, this is my room, where else am I going to sleep?" Luis said chuckling slightly.

Corny was nearly asleep, mind already starting to flash dream-like images in front of him, when he thought he heard a voice say. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you, I promise."

Soon both Corny and Luis were fast asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

It was one week since Corny and Luis's consummation, and they were as happy as ever, sort of... They had yet to make love again, and both parties were becoming increasingly frustrated at their unexpected celibacy.

Part of the reason (or really the whole reason) that hadn't had sex again was because of Corny. The morning after their little bedroom tryst, Corny had woken up in a strange room, in the arms of Luis. It took him a second to remember why he was in there in the first place. But he soon remembered, and a wonderful feeling of contentment had fallen on him. This feeling was completely shattered a moment latter when he tried to subtly move his body to get into a more comfortable position.

Pain from his lower half had shot through him like a bullet. He groaned loudly at the pain that made it nearly impossible for him to move. The noise caused Luis to wake up, concern etched across his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It hurts." Corny mumbled out. And it really did. Corny couldn't think of a time when he had felt this kind of discomfort. Surely it would have felt like this with Nephmael? Then again, Nephmael had some sort of secret anesthesia in his cloak of thorns, so that was probably why it hadn't hurt like this.

Luis gave a small sympathetic smile, and placed a sweet kiss on Corny's lips in a way of an apology. "I told you it was going to hurt in the morning."

Corny grumbled incoherently as he snuggled back down into Luis, ignoring he soreness. He felt like lying Luis's bed until kingdom come, granted that Luis stayed there.

Both seemed content to lie about all day, but it was Thursday, which meant the coffee shop was open. Corny wondered how he was going to manage to make anything when he could barely move. Fortunately Kaye, surprisingly being a morning person (though only started getting into the habit shortly after discovering she was a pixie and found the sunrise to be calming), always took the first shift. Corny rarely went to work until 10 o'clock in the morning. That meant he never had to handle the early-bird crowd, almost filled all the way with smiling, carefree people who had no right to be that damn happy that damn early. In the end, it meant that Corny had a few hours to prepare for the day, though he wasn't sure if those few precious hours would be enough.

With much prodding from Luis, Corny eventually got up to go and clean himself off, wincing all the while. A hot shower proved to be soothing to the pain, and Corny regretted having to end it. After awhile though, he shut off the water and got dressed in his room.

Corny met Luis outside in the hallway both their rooms were connected to. Before wishing each other a good day and going their separate ways, Luis reached out and cupped Corny's face with his hands. He gave a short, chaste kiss, instantly lifting Corny's spirits and leaving him wanting more.

"Take it easy today, okay?" asked Luis.

Corny gave him a small reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." then he walked off, trying not to limp in front of Luis, an action that took quite a lot of effort.

All day on Thursday Corny tried his hardest to stay seated. Unfortunately the only available seat was the extremely hard stool that stood behind the cash register. But it was still felt infinitely better to sit on the stool than when he had to get up and serve the customers.

Through out the day, Corny's health and general enthusiasm seemed to dissipate. By closing time, Corny could hardly move due to exhaustion, let alone his sore behind. Plus, he might have been catching a cold.

"_I hope this isn't Luis's…" _he thought as he blew his nose again. _"Otherwise I'd have to clock that bastard."_

If that wasn't bad enough, Kaye had fluttered around him all day, asking concerned questions, getting him hot drinks, and trying to mother him, which seemed strange for the green pixie.

The first thing she had noticed was Corny's aversion to walking around. She asked what was wrong, and Corny had to make something up fast. He told her that the day before he had been standing on a chair, reaching for something off a high shelf, and he had fallen down, landing on his tailbone. It just hurt a little bit, he had probably just bruised it a little, he told her, nothing to be worried about.

He wasn't sure why he felt that she should be kept in the dark. Kaye knew all about his sexual preferences, and she was well aware of his and Luis's relationship. She had been the first to congratulate them. Being his only friend, it would seem natural that Corny should tell Kaye all about what had transpired the night before. But Corny felt like maybe he should keep his new development in his love life quiet, just for a little bit longer.

At first Kaye seemed content with his bruised tailbone story, but throughout the week she became more and more suspicious. She had taken up spying on Corny and Luis whenever they were together and, worse still, sometimes drop certain innuendos, just to see what their reaction would be. Luis took it all very stoically, hardly blinking as Kaye's "suggestions" grew worse and worse and much more obvious. Corny on the other hand, had to use all the will power he possessed not to blush or grin sheepishly.

By Wednesday of the next week things were really bad. Corny was afraid to even touch Luis in front of Kaye, lest she say something, and God forbid she found them alone. Kaye could become vindictive when she felt like someone was keeping something from her, as Corny was beginning to realize. _"Maybe I should just fess up already,"_ he thought, _"No matter how embarrassing it is."_

It had recently turned to March, and for some inexplicable reason, Kaye felt the need to partake in some Spring Cleaning. The bad part was that she had recruited Corny and Luis to help as well.

So on this particular Wednesday, when Corny _could_ be doing something productive like fix a computer or spend time with Luis (insert blush) he was stuck with dusting the living room on the second floor. Luis was wiping down the windows with a generic bottle of cleaner spray, and Kaye was vacuuming the couch.

"_I didn't even know you _could_ vacuum a couch."_

Fortunately, Kaye had volunteered for the job of straightening the room, meaning she was the only one who had to go near the couch. Corny had recently found it difficult to even look at the couch, let alone sit on it. Every time he did he would become flushed and a bit too "excited" as he remembered what had transpired on the seemingly innocent piece of furniture.

Of course, thinking about again just made him remember what he and Luis had done, and how incredible it had felt. He swallowed a low groan, not wanting to alert Kaye. He covertly glanced over at Luis, but he seemed calm and nonplussed as he continued to wipe in big circles with his paper towel.

Corny sighed to himself as continued his dusting. He really missed spending time with Luis, and he would be lying if he said he _really_ didn't wanted make love again. But he felt too embarrassed to tell Kaye about it, and too ashamed to attempt to have sex while sneaking behind her back. He really should just tell her and get it over with.

"_But how to breach the subject?"_ Corny wondered.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the gods decided to answer Corny's prayers and supply him with the perfect means to tell his friend what was on his mind.

Corny nearly dropped his feather duster when he heard the words from Kaye's throat.

"What's my book doing under this couch cushion Corny?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Alright then… I hope you enjoyed it! (Warning: this is going to sound somewhat British due to copious amounts of Black adder-viewing with Rowan Atkinson (Zazu) and Hugh Laurie (House!)) (Warning the II: My comments might get a little graphic due to the nature of the content of my story…but if you could handle that, then you should be good)

This fic is a first of many firsts. For me, it's my first mature-rating piece (I don't really count that scene in my SasuSaku story "mature"). It is also my first boy boy, which is quite surprising. I'm a rather big fan of yaoi, but I rarely contribute to the shonen-ai online community, I just read what other people make. And I have a new found respect for what they do. Writing a good sex scene is hard. I know I didn't make it with this one. I might be in the right direction, but honestly, I was so embarrassed while writing it I was finding it difficult to proofread… hrmm…

Also, this is the first mature LuisxCorny fic that I am aware of. As soon as I finished the book I went straight to , but I didn't find anything really _good_. Bunch of short, sweet, sappy one shots, some of which seemed some what… arbitrary? Out of Character would probably be better. I noticed a tendency to make Luis appear…softer… than I see him as. Certain times I didn't mind this, and adopted certain characteristics of the fan-made "wussy" Luis to make this hybrid affect… But some stories it was rather difficult to tell who was on top. I'll confess, I like knowing who is on top from the get go. I don't like stories that keep you guessing of the identity of the seme/uke until the act. I also don't like "flip-flop" couples (the ones that share the seme/uke role). To me, in a lot of ways, I don't find this totally realistic. In a heterosexual pairing (which most people would consider the de facto model of couples) almost always the woman is on the bottom (I really don't mean to offend, I'm as feminist as the next lady, but there is the tendency…). Sometimes they'll switch it up and the woman is on top (though not necessarily penetrating), but the most part, she's on the bottom. Why should homosexual couples be any different? I think, in a couple (especially one that is just open to the public and is basically fandom's plaything) there should be a definite "bottom" and "top". I'm not saying I think all "bottoms" should be the same stereotypical girly-boys… but you should be able to tell that they are the bottom…

Now that that's out of the way…

I think I might have made the pain a bit too dramatic... sorry...

If you have any comments (Please none telling me that I will go to Hell, or that I'm an asshole for liking a same sex pairing) on my story, particularly on story-structure and flow, I would greatly appreciate it!

Thank You!


End file.
